


This Must Be The Place

by Lothiriel84



Series: Stop Making Sense [2]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Random & Short, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Feet on the ground, head in the skyIt's okay, I know nothing's wrong, nothing





	This Must Be The Place

“Come on, man – this is ridiculous,” David huffed, his voice sounding strangely loud in the silence that had settled all around them. Dave burrowed his head more comfortably against his chest, closed his eyes to better enjoy the feel of unexpectedly gentle fingers running through his hair.

“You said I could get anything I wanted for my special day, except for hugs,” he pointed out, somewhat innocently. “And this is actually rather nice.”

David muttered something under his breath, his fingers momentarily stilling, only to resume their motion a few moments later. “We could get shot up here, and all for what, exactly? The Wasteland is just as bleak and desolate as it’s always been, and those stars you said you wanted to look at, I’m pretty sure you can’t see them with your eyes closed.”

“You can’t tell whether my eyes are closed, it’s too dark,” he countered, just for the sake of it, peeked through half-shut eyelids to the breathtaking vastness of the sky above them. The truth was, it was a bit overwhelming, after decades spent within the comforting safety of the nuclear-proof walls of their underground bunker; but he wasn’t going to admit that much to David, not after he’d finally agreed to go outside, if only for a short while.

“My Welsh grandmother, she tried to teach me the names of constellations once,” he murmured, apropos of nothing. “Not that I could remember them or anything, I just kept mixing them up, until she eventually gave up.”

“What’s the purpose of constellations, anyway?” David grumbled, but there was something different to his tone, something that suggested he wasn’t as unimpressed by the myriad of bright spots hanging over their heads as he wanted everyone else to believe. Dave took a deep breath, finally opened his eyes to the endless void that was gaping over them – stared at it in a curious mix of awe, terror, and childish glee.

“That red dot over there, I think it could be Mars? Or maybe it’s actually a star, I don’t know.”

He heard David chuckle, softly, under his breath. “That grandmother of yours, she didn’t do a particularly good job, did she?”

“Man, I can’t even remember why the sky is only black at night,” he grinned, secretly pleased that he’d sort of made David laugh, just for this once.

“Oh, for Coke’s sake,” David huffed again, and he could easily picture him rolling his eyes. “It’s the Rayleigh scattering that makes the sky look blue during the day. Even I remember that much.”

“Yeah, but – how does that even work?”

There was a pause, that stretched for longer than was strictly comfortable. “What do you take me for, a bloody physicist?”

It was Dave’s turn to laugh now, and he stretched his arm until it rested across David’s stomach. “You might have been.”

“Yeah, as if,” David sneered, his fingers turning a little more rough into his hair.

Dave hummed noncommittally, and shut his eyes once more.


End file.
